bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 4
Sneaky Bastards It had been 2 days since my last fight with the preps. Luckily I didn't met one since that day. Today I was in mood of going to the library. I, Kevin and Ricky had the same classes today- Gym and Chemistry. After class I started heading towards the library when Ricky asked "Where are you going?" . "To the library to read some books" I replied."Are You a nerd?" he asked."NO! Do I look coward to you?" I replied. "No you are not a coward" he said."Then how can I be a nerd? I like studying but I'm not a nerd" I said."OK, but I preferto stay away from books" He replied. "I will come with you" said Kevin because he was also quite studious. We then went to the library. We were just entering the library when Algie and thre other nerds cam towards us with spud guns. "He is the guy who attacked me and beat me in the gym class" said Algie. They started firing potatoes towards us. We mostly dodged most of them but one hit my leg. "It hurts mother fucker!" I yelled before running away because it was hard to fight so many of them at once. "Man I never thought we have to run away from some dorks like these." Said Kevin. "Time for Taking Over" I said. "What do you mean?Are you thinking of taking over the nerds" he said. "Exactly! I will show those pricks who I am" i replied." Ah okay Arson I will help you" he replied. The Take Over We the went to library. There was one nerd patrolling the front door. I just tackldd him and rammed him into the door. He got knocked out. I took his spud gun. Suddenly a nerd came out with a bottle rocket launcher.I punched him hard in the face even before he could realise my presence. I took the spud gun and Kevin took the bottle rocket launcher. I opened the door and there were four nerds near the tables holding spud guns and Algie was on the first floor holding a spud gun along with a bodyguard nerd holding a bottle rocket launcher. "What are you doing in nerds territory? I am there leader" said Algie. "We are not your enimies. You were the one to attack first" I said. "Attack them nerds. They are merciless bullies" Algie said to the other nerds We took cover behind the walls of the library and shot the nerds down. "Nice one Arson" said Kevin. "Lets get that Algie" I said. We were going upstairs to take care of Algie and his Bodyguard when a nerd hidding behind a table came out anf shot me in the head with a spud gun. "Damn! It hurts motherfucker" i shouted. Kevin went downstairs to deal with him. I went upstairs qnd shot Algie's bodygurd in the head. I then shot at algies spud gun which then stopped functioning. My head was still paining and there was a cut ony forehead but all I cared about was Algie. "Hey just stop there. Leave me alone!" Said Algie." You didnt left us alone pee stain. why should we do?" Said Kevin as he came upstairs. "Please dont make me wet myself again" Algie said starting to cry. "Stop crying Algie. I dont want to hirt you. You were the first to insult me. We can be friends." I said feeling bad for him. "Why you want to be my friends?" He asked, still looking quite scared. "Because I feel sorry for how you and the nerds get mercilessly bullied. But you sometimes annoy and provoke others to bully you" I replied. "The nerds are your allies now" replied algie. "That is good" said Kevin. "Yeah but remember not to provoke other to bully you" I suggested him. Then I took a book to read and then went to the nurse to bandage that wound on my head. "Were you fighting someone and got this cut on you head?" She said. "No I just fell from the stairs in library" I replied. Then I went to my dorm. In the dorm Ricky said "I heard that some one attacked the library today and beaten up all the nerds". "It is good to know that someone beaten up those sneaky bastards. Two years ago a nerd broke a yardstick on my head and got away." Said Peanut. "Do you know who did this great work" asked Ricky. "It was our buddy Arson" said Kevin coming inside my dorm room. "Who is Arson?" Peanut asked. "You better ask Daniel" Kevin replied. "Ah it was my nickname in my old school because I once burnt a house down but dont even dare to call me with this name." I said . Suddenly a Very Tall bully came inside. "Who is Daniel?" He asked. "I am" I replied. "You are the guy who beaten up all the nerds in the library?" he asked. "Yes. Who are you?" I asked."I am Russel, leader of the bullies". "Why you came here?" I asked. "Because Russel was impressed to see a guy fighting all the armed nerds. Do you be friend with Russel?" He said. "Sure" I replied. "If you ever need any assistence in beating someone up just call me." He said and then left the room.So now bullies will also never bother me and I have a large kid as a back up in fights. With nerds under my control I will get good weapons if I need them and can freely roam around the Library. Category:Blog posts